Snap
by Taka of Egypt
Summary: Kagome just transfered to another highschool where she finds what she thought was myth, is quite real. A game called Snap and a boy named Inuyasha. Will she give in to temptation or not?


Hey! Okay I know a lot of you guys are going to hurt me for not updating "Bad Bets" but right now I am having mixed feelings about it. So I decided to put up my other fanfiction that I wanted to. It was brought to my attention by two reviewers of "Bad Bets" and I thoughtI would do it for them. You two know who you you are. I will properly dedicate the next chapter of my story to you guys. I hope you all will enjoy this fanfiction. Bye

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Snap. If I did...oh the possibilities.

**Dedication:** To my own sick and twisted thoughts, I thank you.

* * *

Kagome fluttered her eyes open at the sound of her alarm clock. Her family had just moved into a small town in the middle of no where in Japan. Today would be her first day in a new high school.

"Why did we have to move into another shrine?" Kagome said to no one particular.

She got out of her bed and went straight for her dresser.

"What am I going to wear?" Kagome questioned herself looking through her wardrobe.

She finally found something suitable to wear. Dark blue baggy jeans, a red t-shirt with 'Sorry you bored me there for a minute', red Converse high tops, and her wonderful assortment of jelly bracelets.

Kagome walked down the stairs to the dining room for her breakfast. 'The first meal of the day is the most important right?' Kagome thought dryly to herself. She never really liked school but she had been one of the smartest kids in her old school, funny how things work out.

"Hello Kagome dear, ready for your big day?" Misses Higurashi asked her daughter happily as she set a plate full of food in front of her.

"Yeah pretty much," Kagome replied as she played with her food, she wasn't really that hungry, 'It's not like I have much too really look forward to.'

"Well that's good, hurry up and eat, you have to leave for school in a few minutes," Kagome's mother said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Kagome secretly set her food down on the ground when she saw her cat Buyo eye her food. She waited for Buyo to eat all of her food before she put her plate back up on the table.

"Oh mom that was really good but I have to go now, don't want to be late for my first day of school," Kagome said before she quickly kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out the door and to her car.

"Bye dear," Misses Higurashi said as she waved her hand bye.

"My children are growing up so fast," she said to herself not expecting a voice from behind.

"Mom you still have me," Souta replied.

"Oh that's true! Yes lots of grandchildren for me!" Misses Higurashi exclaimed.

"That's not going to happen for awhile mom," Souta said, his mom was obsessed with having grandchildren.

"I know but I can hope right?" Misses Higurashi asked her son.

"Yes mom you can hope, well I have to get going mom, have to walk to school," Souta said, he was pretty mad, his sister left him to walk, 'Should've known she would have done that,' he thought dryly as he left for school.

**xXWith KagomeXx

* * *

**

She had arrived at school early to get her schedule. She walked though the halls determined to get to the office.

'Oh great I'm lost,' Kagome thought to herself, she needed to get her schedule and map so she wouldn't get lost again.

She walked for another minute before she found the office.

'Whoo-hoo! I finally found it,' Kagome thought happily to herself as she pushed open the door to the office.

"Hello may I help you," a young woman asked behind a desk.

"Yes I'm a new student Higurashi, Kagome," she said as she walked up to the desk.

"Oh yes a lot of teachers have been talking about you, say you're really smart, is that true?" the woman asked.

"I really don't know, I get As and Bs but that's it," Kagome replied.

"As and Bs and you went to the best academic high school in Japan, I don't even have a B on my report card!" the woman exclaimed.

"What?" Kagome asked utterly confused.

"Oh I'm a student here, doing this for my hours, here you're papers, I'll show you around the school," the woman said, 'She's a teenager?'

'Thank you," Kagome said as she extended her hand to take her papers.

The woman noticed her arms and wrists were covered in jelly bracelets, she wouldn't let her be ruined by her school's game, "I wouldn't wear those if I were you."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, she getting more confused by the minute.

"Trust me, I'll tell you later, by the way I'm Sango," the woman said finally giving her name.

"Um…okay," Kagome said, why didn't she want her to wear her bracelets, she was wearing them even before they became a fad.

"Hey can I see your schedule?" Sango asked her as she left the office, Kagome in tow.

"Yeah sure," Kagome said as she walked up beside Sango handing her, her schedule.

Sango looked through it before smiling, "Cool we have all the same classes!"

"Cool, now can you tell me why I shouldn't wear my bracelets?" Kagome asked, she wanted answers.

"Okay might as well, okay in my school they play this game called Snap where a boy sna-"

"Oh Sango darling I have finally found you," A boy called.

"He doesn't see me, he doesn't see me," Sango repeated to herself.

"Hey Sango wait up," The boy yelled again.

"He saw me, he saw me," Sango repeated another phrase.

"Why are you avoiding him?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"There's no place to hide, there's no place to hide," Sango repeated yet another phrase to herself.

"He's gaining up on us," Kagome whispered again.

"Why Sango if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to hide from me," The boy said finally catching up to his prey and a new friend.

"No Miroku, I just didn't hear you, I was talking to Kagome and you better not play the game with her or you are dead," Sango said, Kagome was still lost all she knew was the name of the game.

"I wouldn't dare play it with her, I only play that game with you but I can't you're not wearing any, oh woe is me," the boy named Miroku voiced dramatically.

"That's certainly the reason why I don't wear them at all and never will," Sango said as she huffed.

"Um…can you clear this 'Snap' thing up for me because I'm sort of lost," Kagome asked.

"She doesn't know the game, with all those she looks like she's a veteran," Miroku said eyeing all her bracelets.

"Shut up Miroku, well as I was saying before when a boy snaps a bracelet off a girls arm she has to give him a sexual favor according to the color of the bracelet. See yellow means hugging, purple means a kiss, red means a lap dance, blue means a blow job, and black means sex. Do you understand?" Sango asked finishing.

"Yeah I understand, but girls don't have to do it do they?" Kagome asked.

"No, but a lot of times they do especially if your dealing with BC," Sango said.

"BC?" Kagome asked.

"Bracelet Crew, which includes Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha, him being in the lead," Sango said pointing over at Miroku.

"What do you mean in the lead?" Kagome asked.

"It means he has the most bracelets, lucky Inuyasha has more then all of us combined," Miroku said, 'How can she not know this game?' Miroku questioned himself.

"Interesting, have to write this down for when I get into college," Kagome said as she looked through her book bag.

"Career I want to go into it, that's all, ah-ha found you!" Kagome exclaimed as she finally found a little note pad.

"What career is that?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you later, Miroku what are you doing?" Kagome asked looking over at Miroku who was lowering his hands towards her ear end.

"Oh nothing," Miroku quickly retrieving his hand.

"Don't get too close to him Kagome, he has 'Wondering Hands'" Sango said as she made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Okay well I need to find my locker, Sango can you help me?" Kagome asked school would be starting in about fifteen minutes and she needed to get all of her things together.

"Sure, Miroku tell the others that Kagome is off limits, she's with me," Sango said as she called over her shoulder.

"Don't worry I will, can't cross paths with you," Miroku yelled back as he walked away.

"Okay lets go, what's you're locker number?" Sango asked.

"Two hundred and forty-seven," Kagome replied after looking at her papers.

"Right next to Inuyasha's, that's bad, the last girl there had to transfer, couldn't take him anymore, good friend," Sango said as she remembered a friend.

"Sad, I can tough it out though," Kagome replied as they continued to walk.

"Okay just around the corner and it's right there," Sango said pointing the corner.

They turned the corner, Kagome surprised and Sango bored.

"Okay break it up, off the locker," Sango said as she raised her hands.

"No, why should I?" A boy with long silver hair and dog ears asked, 'He has dog ears, so cute!' Kagome thought to herself, 'No wait I should be mad, he's making out with some girl on MY locker.'

"Because if you don't I'll tell everyone about the river incident and every embarrassing thing you've done since you were five," Sango replied, how many times had she seen this.

"You wouldn't dare," the boy replied.

"Try me, Inuyasha, I'll shoot you with a BB gun again and this time I'll shoot lower," Sango replied snappily.

"Fine," Inuyasha said before he whispered in the girl's ear and after she giggled for awhile he snapped one of her black bracelets and waved her away.

"Now how may I help you almighty Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Move away from the locker," Kagome said plainly, she was tired of carrying all of her books.

"And who a- whoa look at all of those!" Inuyasha face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Off limits," Sango said pointedly.

"Hey since when did you start to boss me around?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ever since you begged me on your hands and your knees like the dog that you are, never to tell about the river incident," Sango replied pushing him.

"Okay this all fine and dandy but I need to get to my locker," Kagome said getting annoyed with the whole situation.

"No, but if you want let me snap one of those bracelets and then I'll think about it," Inuyasha said as he smirked.

'You won't be smirking for long pretty boy,' Kagome thought as she fisted her hand and gave it all she got.

"OW!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said as she opened up the locker.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled again.

"You wouldn't move away from my locker so I punched you, easy as that," Kagome replied as she piled books into her locker.

"That hurt wench!" Inuyasha screeched rubbing his cheek.

"It did, I didn't feel a thing," Kagome replied closing her locker.

"Of course you wouldn't bitch you weren't the one being hit!" Inuyasha yelled, this girl was getting on his nerves and quite frankly it turned him on.

"I was being sarcastic you dumb ass," Kagome replied calmly, she really didn't swear but he was getting her mad.

"I don't care!" Inuyasha continued to rant.

"Look at how times flies, class starts in a few minutes, must get going, come on Kagome," Sango said seeing the crowd they were attracting.

Sango quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and ran off, which soon turned into a walk.

"You shouldn't cause so much attention, you know?" Sango said when they approached some lockers.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, you just shouldn't, okay?" Sango said as she opened a locker and got some books out.

"You are a confusing lady," Kagome said as she waited for Sango to finish.

"My mom tells me that too, but what can you do?" Sango asked as she closed her locker shut, and locked it.

They soon set off to their first class, which was biology. Kagome walked silently along with Sango. She could fell a ton of guys staring at her, well not her, her bracelets.

"Sango, can you tell them to stop?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"Tell them to stop what?" Sango asked back in a whisper.

"To stop staring at my arms, like they are a freak show. You seem pretty influential around her," Kagome replied back.

"Okay and yes I am," Sango whispered back before she straightened up and held her head high.

"IF I HEAR THAT ANY OF YOU GUYS TOUCH KAGOME HIGURASHI, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE KILLED!"

The whole hall was silent, it was all very creepy. Sango turned at Kagome and smiled, "See, I control them all."

"Um…thanks Sango. At least they stopped," Kagome replied a bit scared of the teenage girl next to her.

"You are very welcome, don't worry, you have me, and when you have me, you don't get hurt," Sango said as she smiled.

They continued to walk without further incidents. They soon stepped into the biology lab and sat at a table.

"Koga and Inuyasha are in this class, I doubt they will show up though. If they did you would be in for a show," Sango said when she set her books down.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked as she too set her books down.

"It's hard to explain. There are two different things they do," Sango said laying her elbow on the table and laying her chin on her palm.

"And what are they?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango. 'Why do I have to ask so many questions?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Okay one is when they have conversations with the teacher, he's so old, so he doesn't get what they are saying, and when they sit behind the very, very quiet girls in the class. The expressions are their faces. It is priceless," Sango said with a laugh.

"I see, I think," Kagome said as she turned to the front of the class.

The teacher soon walked in and Sango didn't lie, he was old. Kagome soon found out that the teacher was starting the same thing her old class had just finished, Sex Ed, which was her favorite thing to learn about. As the teacher was in the middle of writing something on the board, the door was kicked open.

"Hi there everybody!" A loud obnoxious voice came through as the boy walked into the class, who Kagome presumed was Koga, with a smirking Inuyasha behind him.

"Okay settle down lads and take seats," the old teacher said to them as he returned to writing on the board.

Sango looked around and found that the only seat left were behind her and Kagome.

"Crap, we are going to get in trouble," Sango said as she faced forward again as Inuyasha and Koga came through the aisle.

"Wh-" Kagome barely got a chance to finish before Inuyasha's spoke through the class.

"So old man what are we learning about today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sexual education young man," the old replied, Kagome noticed his voice seemed reluctant to tell.

"Now really, Koga what don't we know about sex?" Inuyasha asked Koga turning to face him.

"I really don't know, so Mister Old Teacher Man enlighten us with stuff we don't already know about," Koga replied, as Inuyasha began to snigger.

"Okay lads answer this, what is the only organ that is on the female body that is solely made for sex?" the old teacher asked, he was going to get them with this question.

Koga and Inuyasha turned to face each other, they didn't know the answer.

"I thought so, doesn't anybody in this class know?" the teacher asked, and Kagome's hand leapt into the air, "Yes you, Miss Higurashi, answer the question."

"The clitoris," Kagome answered happily.

"Correct, let's see you boys, this one is easy. What organ on the female body contains the most nerve endings?" The teacher asked another question.

"Um, I know this one….okay I don't know," Koga said as he thought.

"Thought so does anyone in this class know?" The teacher asked again, once again Kagome's hand leapt up into the air. "Yes Miss Higurashi."

"The clitoris," Kagome answered again, what person didn't know that, she began to wonder.

"Correct, what a smart girl," The teacher said as he totally forgot about embarrassing the boys, and continued to write in the board.

* * *

Wow! I wonder what will happen next. Well please read and review. Bye!

I love you all!

Taka of Egypt...I am still thinking of changing it to Taka of Chicago, but I don't know. So help me out!


End file.
